Spider-Man Legion
by Haven Team
Summary: Peter Parker was Spider-man, till he died. Queens had no more protector, except the Avenger's, X-men, Fant- you know what, never mind... Jacob Parker, son of Peter has a story, a place on the web, but where does it start? Where does it end? Only the new web slinger can figure that out. COMMENTS VERY APPRECIATED
1. Chapter 1

**Spider-Man Legion**  
 **Episode 1: Way of the Spider Pt. 1**  
 **Written by Austin Thomas**

 **I am Cassandra Webb, You may know me as Madame Web. Everyone starts with a story, their web is planned out for them, their strings have already been webbed, unlike one kid, his web is scattered. . . all I see are possibilities for his future; Jake didn't have a father. His father was reported dead after a terrible fate when Jacob was only a boy. The public quickly found that his father, Peter Parker, was Spider-Man. Anthony Stark did everything in his power to keep Jacob safe as he promised. Jake was raised by Tony and grew up with his child hood friend named A.J. or some may know as Austin Jameson; the son of John Jameson. Jake kept Austin close as they grew up. Tony was always gone doing business with the Avengers, so A.J. and Jake quickly learned their smarts, as Tony had all the money to teach them. Now. . . We come to the day Tony Stark brought home the Spider that Jacob's father had been bitten by. The Spider that changed Peter Parkers life, and now. . . Jacob's as well.**  
 **Jake sat in the office of Tony Stark, he waited for A.J. to show up so they could work on their science fair project. They were doing it on an old web shooter they found in the basement of Aunt May's. Sadly for Jacob they had to clear out the house a few weeks ago, aunt May passed. "Yes, yes, i know, i know. . . damn it Banner. I need this done" Said Tony walking around the office. His posture was fixed, straightened. He seemed nervous in Jake's eyes. Jake sighed looking at Tony as he walked to the window. Tony ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "This could be the new Super Soilder, yeah yeah, i know. . . Ultron is irrelevant, Just let me figure out how to get the Super Soilder Serum, do your part. Thats all I'm asking" Tony said biting his lip. He smiled brightly turning around nodding. "Now there's the big green beast i know. . . i won't let you down Banner."**  
 **Tony hung up the phone setting it down looking at Jake. Jake nodded standing up and Tony sat down crossing his legs he gestured towards the door. Jake walked over to the door closing it he walked over to the desk and sat down across from Tony. Tony smiled at Jake. Tony was proud, may not be his son, but he was handsome, smart, and hell. . . just like Tony. Jake had the amazing looks, Brown hair, bright grey eyes that shined in the sun. With his crystal eyes and his brown hair, all he needed was the muscular definition. jake had abs in middle school, but nothing compared to Marshal Gargan; son of Mac Gargan. Marshal was everything Jake wanted to be, the captain of the football team, the man hoe. . . Jake chuckled as Tony's eyes widened. "hey, earth to Jacob" Tony said. Jake smiled shaking his head, he snapped out of it. He made eye contact with Tony.**  
 **"Sorry" Jacob said smiling, "Just waiting for A.J. Dad" he said nodding. Tony smiled and stretched. "So you have to bother me?" Tony teased before looking at Jake. They both laughed. "I've got something I wanna show you later, Banner's son is bringing it by in a heli later." jake nodded as Tony said that. "Dangerous?" Jacob said in a sarcastic yet excited. "Of course? What's the point of stuff if it's not dangerous?" Tony responded, obviously teasing. Jake chuckled turning his body as the door opened behind him. He smiled as A.J. walked in dropping his bags by the door and yawning before plopping in a chair. "Hey Tony" A.J. said before looking at Jake. Jake and Tony laughed, "Make yourself at home why don't cha?" Asked Tony before he sat up straight. "Don't you two have a project or something?" Jake nodded and A.J. smiled. "Yeah, we should actually get started on that Jake" A.J. said standing up. Jake nodded standing up looking at Tony for approval. Tony nodded frowing a bit, he turned around in his swirly chair looking out the window. Jake smiled before walking out with A.J.**  
 **The door closed behind Tony and he sighed and bit his lip. A portal appeared behind Tony and a man stepped through before it closed. "Mr. Strange, why must you always come in through a portal? There is a door." Tony said continuing to look out the window. Doctor Strange sighed before walking closer to the desk. "It's Dr." Strange said before Tony sighed. "Yeah. . ." Tony responded before turning back around in his swirly chair. "What do you need?" Tony leaned on his fist as his elbow rested on the arm rest of the chair. "The kid, Jacob. . . Bruce told me what you are planning to do" The Doctor stated. Tony rolled his eyes standing up. "He is my child, I will do as I please with him." Strange seemed to get angry, shaking his head he looked Tony dead in the eyes. "No. . . You don't know what you are doing Stark" Stated Strange. Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Get out. . ." Tony pointed to the door. ". . .and don't show your face unless you wanna use the door next time." Tony said opening his eyes. "Tony, you have messed with Mother Nature enough, it's time to stop" Strange said before turning around. He stuck his arm out and created a portal. "I don't wanna force you" Strange said before stepping into the portal.**

 **~!~!~!~**  
 **Jake sighed, it was getting late, 12:00 A.M, and they had school tomorrow. Jake lifted his goggles and wiped the sweat. A.J. fell asleep in a chair to Jake's left. They were in the labs, working on the web shooter. Jake had it figured out but was trying to figure out how to make auto regeneration webs. Web's that regenerated themselves. Really it was A.J.'s idea, and soon was going to prove a good one. Jake sighed taking off his goggles and setting them on the counter. Jake decided to stop for tonight, throwing a blanket over A.J. he walked to the side of the room with a window. Through the window Tony was seen walking down a flight of stairs. He had a steel box, and behind him was a boy. Looked about fifteen years of age and had blonde hair, wearing black trimmed glasses and a green beanie with a green fist. Jake chuckled, had to Bruce's son. "Over here Nathan" Tony said setting down the steel box. The kid nodded and Tony seemed to not notice Jacob, either that or he was ignoring him.**  
 **"Of course Mr. Stark" Nathan said walking over towards Tony taking off his beanie. He tossed it into a chair before putting on an apron. Tony looked at Nathan before checking his pockets. "Damn it, I will be right back, sit tight . . ." Said Tony before jogging up stairs. The kid looked around and his eyes locked with Jake's before the teen smiled evilly. Jake questioned his look before walking towards a door. The kid stuck out his arm, Jake noticed the kid had a bracelet, it glowed. Jake reached for the door and put his hand on the knob. The door appeared locked. Jake started pounding on the door. "TONY!" Jake screamed, A.J. woke up slowly and Jake ran back to the window seeing a new figure, no longer a kid, Hiro-Kala, the son of Hulk. Jake grits his teeth and Hiro stuck his hand out towards the steel box making it explode before him. A bright flash appeared in the room. Hiro was gone as the light faded. Jake rubbed his eyes stumbling backwards because of the ringing in his ears.**  
 **"What the-" A.J. said slowly before his eyes widened. The lab was on fire. "-JACOB!" A.J yelled. He ran towards Jake before setting his hands on Jake's shoulders. "You good?" Jake nodded slowly at AJ. AJ helped Jake towards the door opening it with no problem, flames erupted from the lab, something caught Jake's eye. It was a spider. He seemed to have a link with it. Jake bit his li before letting go of AJ. "Jake!" AJ said as Jake walked slowly towards the flames. Sticking his hand out the spider jumped onto Jake's hand. Jake smiled before the spider stuck it's fangs in Jake's skin. Jake yelled in pain before falling backwards. His surroundings turned black.**  
 **~!~!~!~**  
 **Jake sighed as he slowly opened his eyes. The light was so bright, he couldn't move to cover his eyes, so he was forced to squint. Moving his head to the left then the right. He was in a hospital room, or so it seemed. He looked down at his body, he was lying in a bed, chained to it, tubes were in his skin. Jake tried to talk, but he couldn't. A man walked into the room. "Hey kiddo" the figure said in a soft tone. He walked over to the bed laying a hand on Jake's leg. Jake flinched as he was defenseless. Jake couldn't make out the figure being the room was so bright. "it's me, Steve. . ."**  
 **"Rog-rogers?" Jake seemed to find the strength in him to speak. He opened his eyes wider as his surroundings came clearer. The man who stood in front of him was Captain America. Steve nodded, "Yes" Jake started to panic looking at the tubes. "It's ok, it's keeping you alive." Said Steve walking to the window, Jake looked at the man as his shield was missing. "You-your shield" Jake said shakenly. Steve sighed with a small chuckle. "Passed it on" Steve said turning around. "but let's worry about that later huh?" The man walked back to Jake. "What's in me?" Steve scoffed before sitting down next to Jake. "The tubes?" Captain gestures towards the tubes in Jake's skin. Jake nodded slowly. "Super Solider Serum. . . it's keeping you with us, once the process finishes, you should be back to normal." Jake sighed with the response that was given.**  
 **"How long will that be?" Jake asked looking up at the ceiling. He wondered where he was. The Avenger's Tower? Stark Tower? He couldn't be in a hospital, not with the Super Solider Serum. "You have been out for two days, we expect the process to take a few more hours. Than you should be good to go" Steve said standing up. He walked towards the door with a sigh. "Thank you" Jake said hesitating. "For what?" Steve turned his shoulder, his top half faced Jake. "For everything" Jake said with a regretting sigh. Steve smiled with a nod. "No problem" Steve turned back towards the door walking out the door closed behind him. Jake took a deep breath as he thought about what happened. He bit his lip wondering if AJ was ok. "Damn it" Jake said under his breath. It's not like he could do much right now. He looked to his right, a window was there but blocked by blinds. He shook his head before looking back at the door. A voice in his head seemed to keep repeating, Go to sleep. . . Jake shook his head as his head began to hurt.**  
 **"No!" Jake shouted. Go to sleep. . . Jake shook his head fiercely this time. "Damn it! Get ou-" before he could finish he was in a different surrounding. He looked down at his body as there were no more tubes, nothing was attached to him and he was no longer in a hospital bed, yet he was lying on the pitch black ground. He sat up slowly looking around he worked to his feet. "He- hello?" Jake said cautiously. He looked forward seeing a bright light, he stuck his arm up squinting his eyes, he walked towards the light slowly. His arm attempted to block the light but the more Jake wished for the light to go away the brighter it got. Jacob another voice said in his head. This time it seemed to be coming from the light. He bit his lip continuing to walk. The voice was feminine. Sounded weak, pale, no strength in the voice. Come to me child the voice said from the light. He nodded not having much of an option. He took another step before falling, seemed forever. He just kept falling, his heart was beating as fast as ever. He would let out a small shriek as he began to fall. He hit the bottom before bouncing up then landing back on the soft, web like surface. He gasped as he hit the web one last time. Breathing heavily he climbed towards the edge of the web before the feminine voice interrupted him. "Jacob" Jake turned around so shocked.**  
 **"Who the hell?"**  
 **"Calm my child" Said the woman. She sat in a chair, webs wrapped around it and she wore a red outfit with a red bandage around her eyes.**  
 **"I- I'm calm" Said Jake shakingly.**  
 **"That you are not, and there is no reason to have fear but for who you will become." The woman in the chair started to float towards Jake. He bit his lip slowly standing up. "What do you mean?" Jake seemed to make eye contact with the woman through her blindfold. He could feel her white pale eyes digging into his. She smiled lightly. "This has already been explained Parker." She said and he shook his head. "look, I don't have time for your games, whatever. Just take me home" Jake said as he felt defensive. She scoffed, "You don't have a home Parker, that's why I brought you here." She lifted her arm before waving her hand slowly through the air making a portal appear behind Jacob. He turned around seeing Stark Towers through the portal torn down, on fire. He shook his head. "What the hell is this?"**  
 **"Your home?" She responded.**  
 **"No, Tony wouldn't let this happen."**  
 **"Then why did it happen?" As she said this a small spider, almost an exact replica of the one that bit Jake climbed down Jake's shoulder and down his arm stopping at his hand. He looked down at it and his eyes turned red, making eye contact with the spider he bit his lip feeling a connection. She floated down towards Jake. "You were chosen Jacob, by her. . ." She pointed at the spider. Jake looked up at her. "Her?" Jacob asked looking down at the spider as it jumped onto the woman. "Yes Parker, her. . ." Jake watched the Spider jump onto the woman. It was almost slow motion. He knew how the spider landed, how it felt, what the spider saw. He grits his teeth feeling the pain of the spider's middle leg hit the woman's skin. The leg must have been broken, from what happened in the lab. That's what Jake supposed. "Why did it choose me?" He looked back up at the woman. "And what do you mean by chose?"**  
 **The woman let out a soft sigh before nodding, "You are now the spider Jacob. The spider chose to pass it's life to yours. Much like your father, this spider-" She looked down at the spider "-lives off of humans, it lives as long as it's owner continues to live." Jake scrunched his eyebrows. "So if this is the spider that bit my father, than why didn't it die when he did?" He asked, and he had a very good point. Could his father still be alive? The woman gasped quietly, just enough for him to hear. "I don't know Jacob." The woman said honestly. She sighed, "But you need to trust me, follow the way of the spider. Let it guide you" She said. Jake shook his head. "Yeah sure-" He hoped it was just a dream. "-just, just take me ho-" Before he could finish he was back in the hospital bed. Gasping for breath as if he hadn't taken a breath in the longest time, like he had just come back to life. Doctor's surrounded him. "It's ok Jacob" They assured. They immediately took out the tubes from his skin. He glanced at all the doctors. One by one, all wearing white outfits and a Shield symbol on their right arm.**  
 **Before Jake knew it he was lifted up and put in a wheel chair, being wheeled out into the hall and into another room. Much similar to the last, this time Tony sat in a chair. He looked disappointed; Jake hated the face that Tony had on. Jake always got lectured or there was bad news. "Jake" Tony said faintly as the doctor parked the wheel chair in front of Tony. "Anything else Mr. Stark?" Tony shook his head giving a fake smile to the doctor before looking at Jake setting a hand on his leg. The doctor nodded walking out of the room closing the door behind him. "How have you been?" Tony asked trying to make small talk. Jake looked down looking at the lining of his blue robe he appeared wearing. "Get to the point" Jake snapped quietly. Tony sighed nodding before standing up. "You are going to live with John Jameson in queens with AJ." Jake's eyes widened and he looked at Tony. "Queens?! What about you?!" Jake shook his head "No! Forget That! Why is AJ in Queens?" Jake seemed more worried about AJ then himself. The answer was obvious, because it was the safest place. Jake didn't want to accept that answer. "You know why Jacob." Tony said with a sigh, "You are leaving tomorrow" Tony began to walk towards the door of the room. Tony looked back at Jacob as Jake was speechless, "Bu- but. . ." Jake sighed struggling for words before Tony walked out. Jake looked out the window hearing Tony and Steve shouting at each other outside the room. He couldn't make out what they were saying. He grit his teeth as a tear rolled down his cheek. Watching the trees shake to the wind, dancing cheerfully he shook his head. "Damn."**  
 **~!~!~!~**  
 **It had been two hours. Jake sat painfully through the ride to Queens. The plane landed and Jake quickly grabbed his bags heading to the exit of the airport. He saw AJ and smiled halfheartedly continuing to walk towards AJ. Jake pushed passed the crowd walking past AJ throwing his bag over his shoulder. AJ turned towards Jake with a sigh. He followed after Jake. "Jacob!" Jake continued to walk, "Just show me towards the car." Jake said. AJ sighed doing as asked. They quickly got in the car before AJ drove off towards the new house. Jake watched signs pass by, "Long Live The Spider" read most of them. A new campaign Osborn Industries started up. "Come Together As One" was the quote that was under it, showing the Spider-man spider logo on the board. Jake bit his lip in disapproval, "Long live the spider huh?" AJ said continuing to drive. He looked at Jake as Jake continued to look out at the signs.**  
 **"Yeah" Jake said blankly. "Look, Jacob." AJ sighed looking back at the road. "I don't wanna be here just as much as you" AJ said sarcastically. Jake shook his head looking back at AJ. "What happened?" Jake asked sitting up straight. AJ ran his fingers through his hair turning a corner looking at Jake. "You decided to walk towards a fire, picked up a spider and passed out. Tony came in with one of his suits and flew us out of there, before I knew it, the building fell and gunfire everywhere. I heard my dad talking to Tony on the phone, something about Shield and Hydra. Queens is the safest place currently" AJ chuckled, "I mean compared to N.Y.C." He stated before looking at Jake. "The Avenger's are taking care of the Hydra problem I'm sure" He smiled pulling into the driveway. Jake grit his teeth and nodded getting out of the car. "First Room upstairs to the left is yours" AJ said following Jake, getting out of the car and locking it. Jake nodded walking towards the front door looking around at the house, beautiful indeed. Jake walked in and immediately saw John.**  
 **"Yes, yes. I know dad, of course." John chuckled before hanging up the phone setting it on the table turning towards Jake. He smiled seeing Jake and AJ walk in behind him. "Welcome home Jacob" John said welcoming "Room's-" John was cut off by Jake. "First one, to the left. . . ermm. . . upstairs" John smiled nodding "That it is" John said watching Jake walk upstairs and looking at AJ. "He's an asshole" John said sarcastically, AJ chuckled nodding. "That he is" AJ teased.**  
 **Jake walked in his new room looking around. He set his bags down walking to a dresser. He saw a picture of John and Peter. Jake sighed quickly setting the picture face down before walking towards the bed and plopping on it. He noticed the bite on his left hand. He rubbed his right index finger on it with a sigh. Immediately as he touched it his eyes turned red and Jake had a vision of a girl. She had blonde hair to her shoulder's and she wore a short skirt. A pink sweatshirt with a Spider-man logo. She was falling from a building and so was Jake's sight. It seemed so real. He reached out for her, seeing a blue glove with spider webbing designed on it. He grit his teeth as web shot from the glove before the girl disappeared. Jake seemed to gasp as his surroundings turned black and he snapped out of it. He looked around as his eyes turned back to normal. He was back in the bedroom. He rubbed his eyes before biting his lip and looking at the door. "Dinner is here!" AJ yelled from downstairs. Jake stood up walking towards the door. He looked back in the room before closing the door.**

 **END OF EPISODE 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spider-man Legion**

 **Episode 2: Way of the Spider Pt. 2**

 **Written by Austin Thomas**

 **Jake sighed, second week of school in Queens. Where his father grew up, yay, Jake sighed walking towards his locker. Two more hours left in school and he hadn't had any problems. AJ quickly made friends, hanging out with Nathaniel Osborn. Currently Nate owned his father's company. Nate was like Jake, didn't have a father, just Nate took another path. Jake sighed as he could hear AJ and Nate with another kid approaching. Jake quickly took stuff out of the area before softly closing his locker.**

 **"** **Jakey!" shouted a voice from behind. Jake turned around seeing AJ and Nate. "Don't call me that" Jake quickly snapped. AJ rolled his eyes before looking at Nate. "Well, this is Jake, we…" He took a glance at Jake before looking back at Nate. "…used to be good friends." Jake shook his head, pushing past AJ. Nate looked at Jake as he walked past.**

 **"** **What happened?"**

 **"** **No clue, he kind of drifted away from me, after we moved here. It's been a couple of weeks."**

 **Jake avoided people walking down the hall. AJ's and Nate have faded, as Jacob walked. He needed space, air. The voices around him seemed to get louder. Cupping his ears he made his way to the roof. As he kicked the door open, he slowly kept walking to the edge of the roof. There was a voice that he could make out, out of all of the voices. A man, strangely weak.** ** _Keep going Jacob, jump._** **The voice would continue to say this, Jake stepped on the edge. Gritting his teeth he looked down. Closing his eyes, he slowly fell off the edge.**

 **As he opened his eyes he was in a different surrounding: possibly another vision. He was unsure; looking around he rubbed his head before his eye caught Madame Web. He sighed before slowly walking towards her. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked as he came to a stop. The chair the women sat in, slowly turned around. "You choose to jump Jacob" She simply stated.**

 **"** **I cou-couldn't control it!" Jake shouted.**

 **Madame slowly nodded her head. "I know Parker, you are a target."**

 **"** **For who? I choose to avoid these-" He looked down at his hands before looking up at her. "-abilities!"**

 **"** **Don't." Madame Web let out a soft sigh. "Trust it Jacob, let it guide you." Madame Web sighed again. "I can not tell you much more. That is up to you to find out."**

 **Jake shook his head as he stuck his hand out towards her. His surroundings were back to normal, falling from the roof of the school, he quickly turned his body, stomach to the ground. He stuck out his hands as he fell, closing his eyes he took a deep breath before repeating to himself. "Trust the abilities" He seemed to have done a front flip before summer salting on the ground. His backpack took most of the fall, the school was only three stories, wasn't that bad.**

 **Not with the super solider serum running through his blood. Jake smirked opening his eyes, he slowly stood up before looking around at the people by him. Whispering to each other. Calling Jake a freak, for what he had just done. All a bit feared, he didn't care. He just escaped death and knew it.**

 **He put his hood up walking towards the parking lot, he heard the voice again. The voice proceeding to tell him to jump off the building.** ** _Good job, my friend. You passed my test._** **Jake shook his head, deciding to ignore the voice. All the others were loud, but not as loud as this one. He couldn't ignore it. He bit his lip as he walked down an ally. "What do you want from me?" He asked, he felt strange talking to himself, but he needed answers. The voice seemed to become clear as smoke rolled down the alley. A man stepped out of the fog, he wore a black trench coat with a glass globe filled with smoke, covering his face.**

 **"** **I want to know your full potential Jacob."**

 **"** **How do you know my name?"**

 **"** **I know everyone, I can hear them all. But all I hear is the same things; Sex. Money. Drugs." The man seemed to extend this last word as he moved closer to Jake, "Power" Jake's body seemed to get tense as the man's voice repeated from the figure in front of him and in his head. "But, you. You Jacob are different. WE are different. We understand them. We hear them. But what they want, what they want Jacob, is what we have. Me and you, we are not much different. We can work together. They will all lie to you, and I, I will not."**

 **"** **You told me to jump off of a building."**

 **"** **I tested you" The man stuck his hand out towards Jake. "Trust me, I can help you through your powers Jacob. If you would like to continue the test, just stick your hands on the wall. Climb it."**

 **Jake clenched his fist before looking up at the man. "I never asked for these 'powers', I never asked you to 'test' me." Jake shook his head, looking at his hands before looking back at the man. "Who are you?" The smoke inside the man's globe smirked, creating a smiley face. "You can call me Mysterio, my friend." The figure turned to smoke before Jake could ask anything else. Jake sighed before looking up the wall, to the roof. Jake looked at his hands before looking at the wall. Slowly placing his hands on the wall, he lifted himself off the ground. He had an unbreakable grip on the wall. He smiled, placing his feet on the wall; he started to crawl up the wall. Reaching the top he chuckled as he looked down at the cement. "God damn…" Jake laughed before looking at his hands again.**

 **He looked across the roof, seeing the other side. His smile grew wider. Running to the other side he jumped waving his feet in the air as he flew through the air. He reached the other building, rolling, he was back on his feet. "Power?" he asked himself.** ** _Would you like to continue?_** **Jake decided to no longer ignore this voice. Smiling he nodded. "Yes" he said with no hesitation.** ** _Good, meet me by the East Boat Docks, in Hell's Kitchen at 8 P.M. tonight._** **Jake nodded his head. "Ok"**

 **~!~!~!~**

 **Jake walked back and forth in his room. Biting his nail taking a glance at the clock every now and then. His room was covered in drawings of the girl he had the vision about a few weeks back. Shaking his head he watched the clock change from 7:57 to 7:58. "Damn it John, hurry up and get home!" He shouted, he had to wait for AJ's father to get home. He needed the car, but with the looks of it, he needed to find another way. He sighed plopping on his bed looking at the drawing on the roof. The same girl that had been posted all around his room. Who was she? Why was she in the vision? All of the above, all the questions ran through his head.**

 ** _Don't stress Jacob. Find another way._** **The voice stated.** ** _I need you._** **The voice wouldn't go away this time, it was echoing. He sat up on the bed sighing. Looking out the window he saw his neighbor pull in their and park in the garage. "No Jakey, stealing a car is too risky." Jake stated to himself before his eye caught something else in the garage. He smirked standing up as the garage door closed. "But a scooter, that may get me somewhere." Jake walked over to the window before opening it. He stuck one leg through the window before his eyes drifted to a bandana that stuck out of an old carrier chest.**

 **He stuck his leg back in the room. Walking over to the carrier chest, he opened it. Grabbing the bandana he stuck it in his pocket before he looked at the drawing of the girl. She wore a grey sweatshirt with the original Spider-man logo. His eyes widened as he tore the picture off the wall to take a closer look at the drawing. He had that same exact sweatshirt. Letting the drawing go he walked over to the dresser opening a drawer, he took out the sweatshirt. He put it on before tying the bandana around his face. Flipping his hood on, he looked in the mirror and smiled under his bandana. "Now, let's go get something done Jakey"**

 **He closed the window after climbing out of it. He popped his knuckles before preparing himself to land on the ground. He jogged to the edge of the roof before jumping. Somersaulting as he had taught himself earlier that day he made his way to his feet. Looking left and right, he walked across the road to the neighbor's home. He got out of eye's view of the window's on the house. Climbing the wall of the neighbors house he made it to the roof. He kept low as he lightly walked to the roof of the garage, he saw a window on top of the roof. He looked down into the garage and there was a man working on the car. Jake sighed and proceeded to jump off the roof to the side of the roof.**

 **Looking for an entrance to the garage he had no luck. He slowly walked to the side of the garage before seeing a window.** ** _The window Jacob, the window of the garage._** **The voice said to him. He nodded not quite sure what to do with this advice. He looked around before seeing a rock. He raised an eyebrow at the idea of breaking the glass. At this point he didn't have an option. Grabbing the rock he tossed it at the window breaking it. The man in the garage immediately stood up.**

 **"** **Who the fuck has the balls to do that?" The man shouted. Jake whistled to get the man's attention. The man grabbed a wrench on the workbench that sat at the side of the garage. "Get over here you little fuck!"**

 **Jake chuckled at the man's reaction as he started climbing the wall. "What the!" The man dropped the the wrench, running into the house Jake could hear the man yelling. "HONEY! GRAB THE FUCKIN GUN!" Jake couldn't help but laugh, he kicked the roof window above the garage and jumped through it. Walking over to the bike that Jake was sure belonged to the man. He got on as the keys were in the ignition already. "Today must be my day." Jake started the bike before he opened the garage and rode out into the street, the man came out of the house pointing his gun at Jake.**

 **"** **I'll fucking kill you, you piece of shit!"**

 **Jake gave him the bird with a chuckle. "Have fun with that pal-"**

 ** _More noise than needed, but it works._**

 **"** **Hey, you told me to find another way hotshot."**

 ** _Didn't mean cause rukkus._**

 **"** **You gave me the whole, I should break the window idea"**

 ** _No, I was expecting you to tap on it or something_**

 **"** **Ehhh… I did something"**

 **~!~!~!~**

 **Jake was unfortunately late, but the man that called himself Mysterio was still there. He smiled, as Jake pulled up. "Took ya' long enough." Jake parked the bike and rolled his eyes getting off of the vehicle. "Yeah well, I'm not a GPS."**

 **Mysterio chuckled before nodding. "Yeah, follow me."**

 **Jake followed the man, "Why did you drag me all the way out there."**

 **"** **To make sure no one was following."**

 **"** **What do you mean?"**

 **"** **Just shut up- we need to get this done."**

 **Jake nodded looking around. Mysterio lead them to the top of a boat. Jake eyes drifted around the boat, looking at different things written in graffiti; 'The Devil of the Docks' 'No More Angles'.**

 **"** **What do these mean?"**

 **"** **Never heard of 'The Devil of Hell's Kitchen?"**

 **"** **No… Who is he?"**

 **"** **Commonly known as Daredevil. We will get to him later, right now, we need your project."**

 **"** **Project?"**

 **Mysterio nodded before he grabbed onto Jake's shoulders. "Close your eyes." Jake nodded following instructions. "Open" Jake did so. He looked around and they were in a different place. Stark Towers, it was torn down, broken, nothing. Jake looked around clenching his jaw and gritting his teeth.**

 **"** **Why did you bring me here?"**

 **Mysterio stuck out his arm to a doorway, the doorway to the lab, where Jacob had last been. Jake looked in the direction that Mysterio's arm guided. Jake let out a soft sigh before walking in that direction. He walked down the stairs and looked around the lab. "Why are we here?"**

 **"** **Stop asking questions Jacob, you know why. Trust your instincts. What would your father do?"**

 **"** **Tony?" Jake asked softly. Mysterio shook his head gently.**

 **"** **No, Peter." Mysterio responded.**

 **Jake sighed softly looking around, he closed his eyes before he visioned something. The web shooter. "My project!" Jake realized. Mysterio nodded. "You mean the web shooter." Without a response he immediately walked towards the room in which he was working on the web shooter. Stepping through the wall that had been blown through during the explosion he looked around the room for the web shooter. Walking over to a desk that had been knocked over from the explosion, he lifted it tossing it to the side. He smiled seeing the web shooter on the ground. He picked it up and it was clearly ruined, he sighed lifting a part of it that hung by a wire.**

 **"** **I can't use this." He stated, Mysterio stepped through the wall shaking his head.**

 **"** **Wrong, you can. You fixed it before Parker, fix it now."**

 **"** **It's not that easy… I would have to completely remake the web shooter, this could take weeks, months, who knows? Maybe Years…"**

 **"** **No Jacob, I can not help you if you doubt yourself."**

 **"** **I don't doubt myself, I just-"**

 **"** **No! Your next task is to create the web shooter. You have a diagram. By all means, if you like to just drop and be like every other person and ignore people like us. People that can change the world, go for it. I don't want to have anything to do with it."**

 **Jake looked at the broken web shooter that was in his hands. He sighed being a bit agitated. He shook his head before looking back up at Mysterio. "Fine… I'll try." "No trying Jacob-" Mysterio stuck his hand on Jacob's shoulder, "-only do." Jake nodded before holding onto the web shooter tightly. Mysterio backed up from Jake and stepped through the hole in the wall. "Now, c-mon. You have a lot of work to do." Mysterio empathised. Jake didn't say a word, he just followed Mysterio.**

 **~!~!~!~**

 **Back at home, Jake kept himself in the room. Working on the web shooter, putting all of his focus into that one thing. His room was no longer covered in drawings of the girl, it was now covered in formula's written. Now covered in blue prints of the web shooter. Now covered in nothing AJ would ever understand. Jake stood up from his desk, slipping the untested Web Shooter on his wrist. Pointing it at the last drawing of the girl on the wall. "C'mon Jakey, one with the shooter. Shooter is one with you." He stuck his middle finger and ring finger onto the trigger of the web shooter. Finally, a web shot out. The web went straight forward a few inches before dropping to the ground. Like a squirt gun that was low on water.**

 **Jake gritted his teeth shaking his head. He sighed before taking the web shooter off, he set it on the desk before picking up the web. He shook his hand around fiercely trying to get the web off. The web stuck to his hand before whipping around and sticking to his face. "Damn it!" He grabbed the web and tore it off his face he swung his arm back, desperately trying to get the web off. It swung back and thankfully flew off of his hand. The web landed on the wall, it landed on a blueprint. The only blueprint he hadn't tried yet. He turned seeing the web slowly fall off the blueprint, and hit the ground. He smiled immediately running to the blueprint and ripping it off the wall.**

 **"** **Of course! I forgot to implement the velocity of the web!" Jake practically face palmed shaking his head smiling, he spoke what he wrote on the desk with a dry erase marker. Tearing the lid off the marker with his mouth, "Density is equal to the velocity subscript zero to the second power, multiplied by the sine of two theta. But that wouldn't work, unless we put it all over the gravity, or G." He quickly made adjustments to the shooter. "With this, putting the shooter at a 45 degree angle. It should shoot about-" He put the web shooter back on his wrist. He aimed it out the window at the neighbor's house. "-58.8 meters." As he said this the web shot out, sticking to the wall of the neighbors house. His eyes widened and he smiled, celebrating he pulled his arm back ripping the neighbors wall off the house.l. "No no no no no no…" Jake let go of the web seeing the tension catch up with the ripped out wall in the middle of the street. The wall bounced up and hit the ground. Jake ran to the window. He laughed, couldn't help it. "I am so fucked!"**

 **Jake looked at the web shooter before looking at the wall in the middle of the road. He watched his neighbors come out of their house looking at the wall. All confused, whispering to each other. Jake walked back to the desk taking off the web shooter, he set it on the desk smiling. "You did it Jake, you fuckin' did it." He smiled brightly, he picked up the web shooter before looking at the costume he had worn the night before. The bandana and hoodie sat on the bed.** ** _Great work Jacob_** **the voice stated. Jake nodded, "Thank you." He looked at the web shooter before nodding in realization. "If i'm going to do this, I need another one."**

 **Night after night, he played dress up in the hoodie and bandana. He robbed stores, he salvaged junk yards for all the parts he needed. Eventually getting what he needed, he built another one. Tearing all of the blue prints off the wall, he was proud of himself. He went to school, ignoring AJ and Nate, ignoring anyone who called him a "weirdo" or a "faggot" for the stuff he researched or did at school. Researching formula's, researching things to constantly improve on the web shooters. "What a nerd" most of the girls would say to him. Didn't bother him, nothing did now. He passed the test Mysterio wanted for him. He was slowly growing into the shoes of a hero.**

 **~!~!~!~**

 **Jake fell asleep in class, he tucked his head in his arms. Clearly he was exhausted. "Mr. Parker!" The teacher shouted. Jake groaned, "Mr. Parker, there is someone here to speak to you!" The teacher yelled. Jake sat up slowly, he sighed opening his eyes. "Yeah- what- who?" An officer stepped through the doorway setting his hand on his hip. Jake gulped before standing up slowly.**

 **"** **Uhhh, hey?" Jake asked cautiously.**

 **"** **Officer Stacy would like to talk to you." The teacher repeated.**

 **"** **Yeah yeah, o-"**

 **"** **Come with me Parker." Officer Stacy stated blankly.**

 **"** **Ye- yes sir."**

 **END OF EPISODE 2**


End file.
